Awaited Moments
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Three moments of Aang and Katara's life after Sozin's Comet. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do own Avatar... STOP LAUGHING! I WILL END YOU!**

A/N: So earlier on this week or perhaps yesterday, I asked in my last story if you wanted my version of the aftermath of the Kataang Kiss. And you guys said "HELL YEAH!" well actually you were more tactful than that. So I dedicate this to, firstly the Zutara's (cuz their all sad they lost and I don't like to see anyone sad) and I just want to say, you guy's still have fandom. Secondly to all my fellow Kataangers (if that's what you're called) and Thirdly to my beta, with whom this story would not be what it is. Give her a round of applause!

- quiet evil laugh- I just mortified her... -shifty eyes- who's next?

Enjoy...

* * *

The kiss itself was something Aang had never previously experienced. His chest swelled with all manners of emotions, some he did not even know existed. Also, he couldn't help but be impressed by the girl in his arms. It took a lot for someone to leave an air bender breathless, but somehow Katara had managed it anyway.

Aang pulled away softly and chuckled when Katara's lips followed his instinctively. Realising that the contact was lost for now, the water bender contented herself with leaning their foreheads together. She smiled, and he grinned.

"Hey," Katara whispered nuzzling Aang's nose with her own, feeling soft, warmth settle over her.

"Hey," he replied.

"I missed you," she muttered kissing his cheek and jaw clumsily, trying to make up for all the time they had spent apart the last two months. Aang had been busy with Zuko trying to bring balance to a divided world.

"I know, I missed you too."

He kissed her gently tightening his arms around her waist. The arms that had been hanging loosely around his neck were now pushing his head forward. Aang chuckled into Katara's mouth and when they pulled away, both began laughing. Aang didn't really know why, but who cared.

"Love you," Katara said quietly

Aang gave a lopsided smile and hugged her fiercely in response.

He wasn't surprised. He'd known all along. Deep down he had always known that Katara loved him. But of course, that part of him had refused to speak up during his doubtful times.

"Love you too," he murmured in her hair. Aang felt her smiling into his shoulder and then place a stray kiss at his neck.

"It's getting dark," he observed gently pulling away from the hug.

Katara nodded and took his hand.

"We can go back inside is you want," she said, but something told him she was more than happy to stay out here.

"Nah, I don't feel like getting skinned by your brother just yet. Besides," he added leaning towards her, "I think now is the perfect time."

Katara's eyes lit up as did her face and she readily closed the gap between them.

--

It takes time to rebuild a nation Iroh had once told him. However, Aang had simply concluded that it would take forever to rebuild three nations and a virtually non-existent fourth. He was rather glad that his friends had all volunteered to help in whatever way they could. Toph, Sokka and Hakoda had become delegates in the struggle for peace. Alone the Avatar would have probably lost his mind.

Aang let out a sigh, moving one stack of papers beside another, pinching the bridge of his nose, scribbling out a few lines on a piece of parchment, and repeating the process all over again. He held up General Wang's declaration for the shipment of goods up to the light. Almost immediately, the thirteen-year-old boy scowled at the parchment.

"He wants hand selected Earth Kingdom farms to harvest solely for the Fire Nation?" Aang muttered darkly under his breath. "Hypocrite. The Earth Kingdom is on the brink of a famine as it is."

he stacked the declaration in a pile categorised as 'rejected'.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his reading. He wondered who it was this time. Perhaps Sokka come to whine about how he could not do half the paperwork on his own. Or _worse_, Zuko delivering more paperwork. Aang shivered at the thought.

"Come in!" he called feeling a sense of dread as he did. He let out an audible breath when Katara came in wearing her usual Water Tribe attire. She smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me?"

He laughed pushing away from his desk and walking towards her, arms open. She let herself relax into his arms and found that familiar place at the side of his neck.

"Just glad you aren't presenting me with more work," he said, kissing her forehead.

She chuckled and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Katara then scrutinized the pile of 'rejected' treaties and declarations.

"Busy day?" she commented picking up Wang's parchment to scan it quickly.

Aang shrugged. "You could say that. Come to check on me?"

Katara nodded absentmindedly only pausing to state. "This Wang character, he sure has some funny ideas."

Aang scowled at the mention of the Fire Nation noble. Lord Wang was a pompous prat who had no business being part of the Peace Treaties and ideas. He only stirred up trouble as far as the Avatar was concerned. He smiled remembering how Toph had taken it as her duty to set Wang straight, after he had wanted her to leave.

"Yeah, you should see him. He's the size of a giant Lion Turtle."

Katara laughed. Aang looped an arm around her waist and grinned.

"You know what?" he said, "I think your brother would be overjoyed to finish the last treaty, you know, since we have plans."

Katara looked at him oddly, still however smiling. "He would? Wait… plans? For what?"

Aang tugged her closer thanking the Spirits for his growth spurt and kissed the top of her head, grinning.

"Of all people Katara, you should know that it's our Anniversary. I've had this day planned for weeks."

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face.

"You remembered," she whispered.

He blinked, confused. "Of course I did. You- you thought I _forgot_?"

She nodded guiltily. Aang pulled away softly, moved to face her, and took both her hands in his. He was staring at her in earnest and it was hard for Katara to meet his gaze. However, she did and it broke her heart to see him looking at her so miserably.

"It's just... you're working so hard and I didn't think you had time for it." Katara added, but winced when she saw his face fall even more, if that was even possible.

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, eyes still locked with hers.

"I always have time for you, Katara."

She swallowed thickly and threw herself into his arms. It made Aang stagger backwards and his back connect with the hard edge of his desk. The knock upset the three delicate piles he had worked so hard to classify, sending the papers sprawling on the floor.

Aang laughed. Katara grinned.

"I'll let Sokka get it."

With a tremendous show of strength that a normal thirteen-year-old boy should not possess, Katara gave a gleeful cry as Aang hoisted her into his arms, bridal style. She flushed crimson at his cheeky grin and couldn't help but press a heated kiss to his lips.

"What's the agenda?" she asked breathlessly against Aang's neck. He adjusted his arms around her and walked out of his room and down the Fire Palace hallway.

"Surprise," he said simply.

Katara pretended to pout but a devilish idea formed inside her head. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced quickly at her boyfriend looking ahead to make sure they didn't collide with anyone.

_Perfect_.

She placed her lips gently on the sensitive spot just above his collarbone stealthily moving up to his jaw line.

Aang swallowed thickly but refused to give Katara the satisfaction of knowing that what she was doing was working. His grip around her tightened and he had to stop walking to reprimand her.

"Katara!" he whined kissing her nose, "You're not playing fair."

She laughed and motioned for him to let her stand. When she was on her feet once more, she looped an arm around his waist and smirked.

"Girls never play fair, Aang. Remember that."

He pretended to look exasperated, snaking an arm around her shoulders giving her a sort of one-armed hug.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on," she urged him, "I want my surprise!"

"Hold up!" Aang exclaimed as she began leading him by the hand. "You don't even know where it is!"

--

Aang leant back in his chair as he surveyed his betrothed receiving congratulations from family and well wishers.

He could see her practically glowing from where he sat and just the thought that _he _was the cause of this happiness sent the inner child in him jumping for joy. He saw Katara's father approach her and request a dance. He felt a sudden hand at his shoulder and tore his eyes away from daughter and father.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. Congrats," It was Toph. She took the empty seat besides him at the table and grinned.

"Thanks," he replied eyes wandering around the banquet hall.

The Northern water benders had really outdone themselves since he had last been here. The South Pole now resembled a grand city with bridges and as a special attribute, had buildings that did not melt.

Both Toph and Sokka had demanded that the houses be made of bricks so that the warmth be kept in. Aang had a sneaking suspicion that the earth bender simply wanted to be able to see on her monthly visits. And just like the North Pole, the people had thought it fit to construct a grand palace for their chief.

Aang inwardly chuckled. Katara had always been a Princess to him, but upon arriving they were shocked to find that both Sokka and Katara were revered as royalty now.

"When didja ask her? I mean she just barged in, threw herself at me and told us you proposed." Toph asked, thanking a servant for a plate of fresh fruit. Aang smiled at the memory and declined the same servant for a platter of meaty dumplings.

"I brought her to the Iceberg," he said simply.

Toph stayed silent, eyebrow cocked in an interesting manner. "The Iceberg she freed you from?"

Aang nodded taking a sip from his goblet. Toph was processing all this information sluggishly. She scratched her head and suddenly it clicked.

"You took her to the first place you saw her. Romantic, Twinkle Toes," Toph praised with a well-aimed punch at his shoulder.

Eyes watering and hand clutching at his now bruised limb, the Avatar shook his head, "Nope. The first place I fell in love with her."

The earth bender laughed startling a passing warrior to which she ignored. "That's kinda corny, Aang."

Aang chose to overlook the novelty of Toph using his regular name and shrugged. "Judging that she said yes and then kissed me so hard we nearly capsized the canoe, I'm going to say she liked it."

He grinned when Toph had no response, and caught a glimpse of Katara walking up to him with a dazzling smile. Suddenly he heard a light laugh beside him coming from his earthbending master.

"Touché, Mister lovesick Avatar. Touché."

* * *

A/N: This is sort of my parting gift to this fandom and possibly this site. Aww, I know right? Kinda sad! The reason being is that I'm just taking a break to replenish the imagination and inspiration within me. I've decided this because lately it's becoming increasingly harder for me to come up with One-Shots and stories, or even finish the ones I started. Lol, I might still check up on all you budding writers so don't freak out if you get a review or a little PM!

_Slán_,

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
